<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pictures For You by for_the_love_of_wolves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544069">Pictures For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves'>for_the_love_of_wolves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Hundred Ways To Say "I Love You" [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, No Spoilers, Post-Season/Series 06, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jemma goes to save the team and the future, Fitz stays behind to take care of their daughter Peggy. He records a lot of videos for Jemma. (Written for number 51: "Are you sure?")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Hundred Ways To Say "I Love You" [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pictures For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Autumn starts mild this year. The days are golden and the nights clear.<br/>
<br/>
Fitz rakes the leaves in their garden and he can’t get angry when Peggy jumps into one of the biggest heaps, creating a whole new flying colorful mess, because he loves to see his daughter happy, because he loves to hear her laugh. </p><p>He just shakes his head and chuckles, when Peggy’s head appears, crumpled leaves sticking to her hazel hair like a dishevelled crown. He leans on the rake and watches as his daughter shakes to get rid of the leaves.<br/>
<br/>
His back aches a bit after working for an hour and he wonders vaguely, if it’s an early reminder of his progressing age.<br/>
<br/>
One of their neighbours, an elderly man with a dachshund, walks by slowly and waves at Fitz. “Good afternoon, Mister Gray.” </p><p>Fitz waves back. He changed his name. Just to be safe. Even though he moved into a small sleepy village in the middle of nowhere with Peggy, he still sometimes feels like someone is watching him. He guesses it’s an afterecho of the last years, of the betrayals and heartbreaks. It still feels strange to introduce himself as James Gray. At least, he doesn’t have to talk to many people. Once a month, he writes a list of things they need for Hunter and Bobbi. It’s always nice when they come. Peggy loves them.<br/>
<br/>
Today is one of the highly anticipated Bobbi and Hunter day.<br/>
<br/>
They come in the early evening, after making sure no one is following them of course. Hunter swings Peggy as high as she wants to and she squeals, making Fitz flinch a little where he sits on the porch with Bobbi, drinking tea. <br/>
<br/>
“Did you hear from Jemma?” Bobbi asks him. Like always.<br/>
<br/>
And like always, Fitz shakes his head, his stomach sinking. “No.” </p><p>He tried to send her a coded message, something about him and Peggy being safe, and he has no idea, if she was able to receive and decipher it. But he knows she’s safe. It’s not at all rational, but he still knows without having the actual prove. Bobbi studies him and her face stays calm, but he knows she’s worried too. Everyone is worried. There’s so much that could go wrong ...<br/>
<br/>
Whenever it gets too much, whenever Fitz feels like he’s falling into an abyss of dark thoughts and desperation, whenever he misses her too much and worries too much about being a bad father, or about being not <em> enough </em>, he tries to reassure himself, that it’s the last time. They are going to save the world one time more and after, it’s going to be just them. Together. One last time …</p><p>Fitz reaches for the video camera on the table. He films Peggy chasing Hunter through the twirling leaves and smiles.<br/>
<br/>
It’s another video for Jemma. He made a lot over the last years. When she returns, they will watch them together.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<em> They make love with the whirring sound of machines working around them. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> It’s different. It has a note of desperation. Desperate need. Desperate fear. Desperate sadness.  </em></p><p><em> They are alone. Together for once, but separated from almost everyone else. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> They touch each other like they can barely believe they are real. Solid. There. But they are. And with the time, they move more certain, more intent. They move like they used to, remembering what it’s like, remembering where to kiss and touch and where to hold on. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Afterwards, they lay close, clinging to each other. Warm breath hitting heated skin. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Comfortable silence. Until Jemma breaks it. “We have to get them back,” she says quietly. “We have to save them and save the future.”  </em></p><p><em> There is no one else. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> “I know,” Fitz murmurs. And something inside him doesn’t want to. Because they did enough. Because they are together and when they start this, they might have to separate. Something inside him wants to steer the Zephyr far away, where no one and nothing will find them. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> But he doesn’t do it. Because, they are needed. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> There is no one else.  </em></p><p>
  <em>But for now, they have time.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>On the morning of Peggy’s fifth birthday, Fitz struggles with the cake, quietly cursing under his breath when the little snowman he made out of marzipan just doesn’t want to stay on top of the blue icing. </p><p>He’s pretty proud about the cake as a whole. It’s Frozen themed, because Peggy adores Elsa and knows all her lines by heart. They sing Let It Go often enough. </p><p>Finally the snowman sits firmly on top of the cake and Fitz wipes a hand over his forehead where a little sweat has gathered. He looks at his creation from all sides and nods in satisfaction. There’s only one thing missing now. The four blue candles. He places them on the cake in a circle. They surround the snowman and the big Four. He lights them and the little flames dance softly.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy squeals in delight when she comes down the stairs in her pyjama, sleep still in her eyes, and sees the cake. She hugs him and tells him he’s the best. Fitz feels warm inside and tells her to blow out the candles. </p><p>He picks up the camera and films Peggy’s attempt to blow out the candles all at once. She laughs and claps her hands when she succeeds, her honey coloured eyes sparkling. Fitz’s fingers tighten around the camera when a wave of emotions rushes through him. Jemma should be here … She should see this.  </p><p>She should see the proudness in Peggy’s eyes. She should see her bouncing in excitement when the cake is cut. She should see Peggy stuffing a big piece of cake into her mouth. </p><p>She should see everything now. Not later. </p><p>“Do you want to say a few words for mommy?” Fitz asks Peggy, his voice a bit tight.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy smiles around the cake in her mouth. She swallows and waves a hand, looking directly into the camera. “Hello mommy. It’s my birthday today and daddy made me Frozen cake. You’re still busy saving the world. I miss you. Please come back soon. We’re going to keep a piece for you! I love you much. Bye.”<br/>
<br/>
Fitz swallows around the lump in his throat. “Bye,” he whispers and ends the video.<br/>
<br/>
He barely tastes the cake.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><em> “Are you … Are you sure?” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> “I am.” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> “Jemma …” Fitz’s voice fades away on the last syllable, he’s starstruck. “I …” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> “I know,” Jemma smiles, reaching for his hand. She puts it on her belly. It’s still flat of course. But they know now. They know there’s a little piece of them both growing in there. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> And something inside Fitz wonders quietly, what they are going to do, when they figured it all out, when it’s time to get the team back and save their future - but for now, he’s just intertwining his and Jemma’s fingers, now they are connected with the miracle they created, now he doesn’t care about anything else than the fact that he’s going to be a father. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> A father. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> He feels tears prickling in his eyes and lets them come. He cries together with Jemma. Happy tears. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> They can worry later. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> They have time. </em> <em><br/>
</em></p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Peggy hides some nuts for the squirrels outside. She loves animals. She loves to observe them. Read about them. Her room is full with encyclopedias, books about wildlife and documentaries.<br/>
<br/>
Fitz and her sit on the porch and wait patiently. Peggy gasps when a squirrel appears, searching through the leaves - now old and brown - and disappearing again, a nut in the small fingers. Peggy cheers, beaming.<br/>
<br/>
Fitz smiles. “We could build a birdhouse for the winter,” he suggests, the idea suddenly appearing in his head. </p><p>Peggy is thrilled, of course.<br/>
<br/>
Fitz films her when she paints a bird on the wood. He doesn’t let her put in the nails, because he knows exactly what Jemma would say about it. But he manages to hurt himself with the hammer, squashing one of his fingers and Peggy holds a cold pack on it, scolding him for being so clumsy, sounding just like her mother … </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em> Jemma looks down at a sleeping Peggy. She’s holding their daughter’s little hand in hers and she swallows heavily. “I can’t. Fitz, I can’t.” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Fitz reaches for her free hand. He takes it, squeezing softly. “You can. You have to. They need you.” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Jemma makes a small noise. “You two need me too.”  </em></p><p><em> Fitz kisses her forehead. “We’ll be okay. I promise.” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Jemma sighs heavily. “Is she going to hate me later? For leaving her?” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> “No. She’s going to be proud. She’ll know you’re saving the world. She’ll know you’re being a badass and a hero.” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Jemma smiles weakly. “A badass?” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> “Yeah. Just like you have been one in space.”  </em></p><p><em> Jemma sighs. “I don’t feel much like a badass right now. I just want to stay here. With you.” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Fitz swallows and leans his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. “I want you to stay too.” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Jemma makes a noise that resembles a sob. “I … I just need a little more time with her.” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Fitz nods. His throat feels tight. “Of course.” He leaves her alone for a while. Gives her space and time to say goodbye to Peggy. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> They both know there isn’t going to be enough time. Not anymore.  </em></p><p><em> And it hurts. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> Jemma leaves in the morning. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> A few hours later, Fitz buys a video camera online.  </em></p>
<hr/><p>Winter.<br/>
<br/>
The first snow is a surprise. Only one day ago, the sun was still shining strong, breaking through the heavy clouds. But today, the sky is a heavy grey blanket and thick flakes are floating down. The world becomes a flickering white mess.<br/>
<br/>
Peggy jumps around in the garden, trying to catch snowflakes with her tongue.<br/>
<br/>
Fitz is recording her, shivering slightly. He smiles when Peggy falls back into the snow with a happy squeal, making a snow angel. </p><p>Everything is very silent now. It’s winter silence, white and cold.<br/>
<br/>
It’s so quiet, the creak of the garden gate is loud.</p><p>Peggy turns her head towards the noise and her eyes widen. Fitz follows her gaze with the camera and almost drops it.<br/>
<br/>
Oh.<br/>
<br/>
He blinks and his eyes make out the blurry shape standing in the twirling snow, one hand still on the gate, head lowered. A shape, hidden under layers of thick fuzzy winter clothes. But Fitz doesn’t need to see her face, he already knows. “Jemma?” He whispers.<br/>
<br/>
She raises her head and his knees buckle. It’s her. She smiles. A tear rolls down her cheek and drops, mingling with white.<br/>
<br/>
“Mommy?” Peggy asks, still sitting in the snow, her eyes wide. <br/>
<br/>
Jemma nods. She goes down on her knees and opens her arms. </p><p>Their daughter gasps and laughs, running towards her and almost knocks Jemma over when she flies into her mother’s arms. They both start to laugh and cry, the emotions overwhelming them.<br/>
<br/>
Fitz approaches them, feeling strangely light. He records every second. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These short stories are written for prompts on this list: <a href="https://phantasticlizzy.tumblr.com/post/169119615088/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you">One Hundred Ways To Say "I Love You"</a></p><p>You can prompt me, just send me the number and a ship on tumblr: <a href="https://for-the-love-of-wolves.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>